


s(i)nk or swim

by formytroubledmind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags later, Shiganshina Trio, just some sad stuff, mild spoilers for chapter 56, past Mikasa/Annie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formytroubledmind/pseuds/formytroubledmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>think of it as a box of assorted cookies, all worth the same number of calories.</p><p>essentially a snk-related drabble dump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. reunion

**Author's Note:**

> As my memory rests/But never forgets what I lost
> 
> -Green Day, "Wake Me Up When September Ends"

It’s raining. It’s probably a good thing too, since his cheeks are wet by the time he arrives.

“Hey,” Jean says softly.

They’re just outside Jinae. If things had gone differently, he thinks, they wouldn’t even be here. But instead it’s five years too late; he’s already twenty and Marco’s still sixteen—he hasn’t aged a day since Trost.

Jean catches sight of pair of wings embroidered onto the cloak's back, and smiles a little as he drapes it gently around the headstone.

He traces a finger around the moss-covered words and numbers: _Marco Bodt, 834-850_.

“It’s been a while."


	2. #Levihan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts about language and communication.

Hange speaks in facts and figures, with a copious amount of scientific vocabulary, wild gestures and bright eyes, and he in blunt phrases and crude words, stoic and with eyebrows just as low as ever, but somehow she gets his meaning when he says, “Shut up, shitty glasses,” because—

 

—she kisses him.

 

(And when she comes back dejected after another failed experiment, he knows the places that will makes the tension escape like steam from her body, knows the words that will make her eyes close, her mind slow down its whirring, and both of them will give into slumber.)


	3. girl power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa protects those she loves most. (And it isn’t Annie anymore.)

“Fall, Annie.”

She shoots straight up, chest heaving and breathing labored. Already she can feel Mikasa’s strong arms wind tighter around her waist as the other girl stirs. 

“Annie?” Mikasa’s voice is tinged with worry, audible even through the layers of drowsiness. “Is it…”

“Just a bad dream,” she says. “It’s nothing.”

\--

A year later blades slice through her knuckles as she tries to run away. Boots stamp across her face and the voice she hears is so familiar, although it’s a world away from the strangled moans and quiet whispers. 

It’s utterly emotionless and hardened with rage.

“Fall, Annie.”


	4. Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is the only one who makes to the sea.

The first thing that he notices is the smell. 

It’s fresh and salty, like nothing he’s ever smelt before. The red scarf around his neck flutters in the breeze, and Armin almost feels like a child again, giddy with delight. He absentmindedly fingers the gold key  around his neck, watching the waves crash on the shore, mesmerized by the steady ebb and flow of the waves, the delicate foam on the fringe of the waves.

“Guys,” he calls out, but the words die on his lips when he catches sight of the single set of footprints trailing across the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, they're his.


	5. When Erwin Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from 'The Very Scientific Writings of Hange Zoe'.

I’m standing in the middle of a busy street, crowds are gawking, and I’ve just watched my commanding officer being hauled away.

 

I tell myself to rationalize, to be practical, to _detach_ , but the numbers don’t add up, and the facts stay dead, hard and cold.

 

But I continue to quantify. I run a simulation in my mind, weighing the outcomes, considering possibilities.

 

When Erwin leaves, I’m the commander of the Survey Corps, the crowds don’t matter, and I’ve got another reason to fight.

 

When Erwin leaves, I take his bolo tie, don his black jacket, and do my job.


	6. from me to you;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten times and the ten things grown-up Eren has said to grown-up Armin

  1. We all just want to go home, don’t we?
  2. Just look at how far we’ve come.
  3. Cut your hair, Arlert. It’s too damn long. (Bonus: Armin: that’s not what you said last night.)
  4. I promise that someday, some bloody day, we’ll see the sea. Together.
  5. I’m so proud of you.
  6. I love you.
  7. Armin Arlert, you’re freaking amazing.
  8. Armin, please. I can handle this.
  9. Save yourself.
  10. It has been a privilege to have you in my life.




End file.
